Impossible Astronaut
by Annabel Lioncourt
Summary: The TARDIS picks up information on a time lord regenerating-and its the little girl. This leads the doctor to come to a conclusion on her identity. EDIT: Eventual AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was written just after I had seen the second part of "astronaut". While I realize that the probable reason the kid can regenerate is a side effect from Amy's time spent time traveling but to anyone who takes biology acquired traits cannot be handed down to offspring. However if a parent was born with a trait (for example, regeneration abilities) that could be handed down.**

**I do not own doctor who. Despite the rumors that I'm marrying the Eleventh Doctor. These are not true (sadly)**

**On with the show! **

"Amelia." The doctor had a grim look on his face. Amy looked up with a mild bit of anger for the use of her first name but it subsided when she saw his worried expression

"What is it?" Rory asked for his wife.

"I need someone to fix the piping in the library, she's about to spring a leak." To Amy it was an obvious lie, just to get him out of the room, but Rory thought that he was doing something helpful, more so, taking it from Amy's to-do list.

"Water piping?" he asked, "in the library?"

"It's for the pool" Amy said. Rory still nodded with a confused look taking up a tool box the TARDIS had just set out.

"Thank you dear," the doctor said under his breath to his ship. He looked back to Amy.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" he set his hands on her shoulders.

"I need to know why you shot that little girl, the one in the alien life support suit." He said quietly

"I can't tell you."

"I realize I sent those invitations some time in my future, so that's already out of the way, what happens that I will know about that made you try to kill… her." Even though her eyes had been closed, Amy still remembered the emotion in the doctor's voice when he left her to stop the weeping angels, it was a sound and an urgency that he had now as well. "You said you were saving my life."

"She's going to kill you. I saw a silence in the future, then someone in the suit and she…she….you didn't regenerate, she killed you before you could." She didn't want to look at the floor, it would be too rude, too hurtful but she couldn't take his eyes. She focused on his bow tie which in any other circumstances would have been funny but not now, not that she may have killed a seven or eight year old child.

"Alright." He said simply. "The TARDIS was picking up information of another time lord. At least another regeneration of one, somewhere here on earth, then it picked up that the time lord traveled—left this time." Amy's eyes went wide

"That can't' be! You're the last one!" the doctor took a deep breath.

"I _know_ _that_!..." he sat down at the chair in front of the TARDIS controls, head in his hand as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Amy walked over to him and knelt beside the chair.

"Was it you?"

"This is nothing to do with me! it doesn't matter if I die, I'm beyond expendable!"

"Then what is it!"

"You saw pictures in the girl's room. Were any of us in them?" Amy didn't know how he could have guessed that but she shook her head no, with a smile of grim humor he added "You're lying; were you in them? Was Rory or I in any of the photographs?"

"Just…just me…" she said the pieces starting to come together in her mind to make a picture she didn't want to state out loud

"Amy…I think you shot our daughter."

"But…"

"I know, I have no idea, none whatsoever, unless for the better part of 907 years I've completely had the wrong idea about the biology I have _no idea_ how this could _possibly—_"

"Time travel." Amy said. "She came to this time running from the silence—"

"That still doesn't explain _how_ she's here."

"Your daughter might be DEAD and all you care is why she's here! I might have killed my child!"

"_Might_ have! It's just a theory—Rory could have galifrey blood in him." Amy gave him a look that said otherwise "You're right that's not possible."

"River said she's human. It's the time that I've spent in the TARDIS that—"

"—that wouldn't work and you know it." Amy slumped against the control panel.

"I know it wouldn't. but…Rory is my…" the doctor smiled.

"You were talking to someone. When the silence had you tied up, Rory wouldn't put down the psychic chip. You were calling for help—"

"For Rory." She said quickly.

"No…not Rory…" leaving the chair and sitting next to her he glanced at clock that told time in the TARDIS, then came the sound of a pipe bursting. "Thank you," he muttered patting part of the center controls, knowing that Rory was going to be a little while longer "You said that 'it's always been you'"

"Rory." She said again, not looking at the doctor.

"But you said 'I know you think it's him and…'" he stopped. This could be nothing. The girl might be from an alternate reality. Or the distant, distant future. Perhaps there were two girls, Amy's and his. Amy was taken, he gave her up: didn't even do that, he never had her _ yes you did, you know you did.._

"Doctor?"

""and I know that you think it should be him…but it's you, it's always been—"Amy are you alright?" she was crying.

"I remember saying that."

"Who were you talking about?" he asked

"Who."

"Exactly, who?"

"No." she shook her head, a memory of that one try—and that one real kiss—_"about _who_ I want."_

"Oh…talking about Who."

"I thought I was going to _die._ I never would have said anything…" Amy said; the doctor reached out a hand to her shoulder.

"Look, this doesn't have to mean…this doesn't end things with you and Rory—"

"Time Lords are indifferent to alternate realities, it doesn't matter. We'll have her at some point in time and I don't know—"

"Why are you so adamant with protecting Rory?"

"Because he'd die for me…" Amy knew that this logic didn't work, the doctor risked his life just as much and perhaps more for her than Rory had.

"You thought I'd say no." the doctor realized "That's the only reason you wanted him to stay with us—you thought that if you actually told me that I was the one you wanted, I'd turn around and—"

"You're the one who brought him here! You refused me! _You_ said no."

"When you through yourself at me, just after telling me that you were getting married in the morning!" immediately he looked like he regretted yelling at her "Amy, Amy, Amy, Amelia Pond…" he said taking the hand from her shoulder and putting it around her. "I have no idea what we're going to do now." she leaned into his embrace.

"It'd kill him if I left."

"People can move on."

"After thousands of years waiting?"

"Didn't I just say that nothing has to change just yet? She might be seven or so, but you're young. She might be born in the distant future.

"But why…why wouldn't she travel with us? And if she's my daughter why would she kill you?"

"I don't know! it could have been anyone in the space suit that you saw!" he had never been at such a loss before, and Amy noticed.

"We have to stop at home." Amy said getting up. "If this is going to happen no matter what than I'd like to at least do it the right way."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm going to file a divorce from Rory. If you and I…I don't want to explain to him why 'his' kid can regenerate." The doctor pulled her over the screen that showed the x-ray scan of her.

"What does it say?"

"You're not. At least not right now."

"And I won't be." At her words the screen said positive. Amy clutched her stomach just as another moment later the screen went back to negative. "How is that?" she asked, her voice strained and worried.

"First is first, how do you know you won't be?"

"I haven't…not since. Once." The doctor raised an eyebrow

"Really?"

"With the TARDIS shaking all the time and you or river or someone else coming in all the time, there's hardly any privacy here!"

"Millions of rooms and no privacy?"

"It feels wrong, alright?"

"That question's answered." He didn't seem very upset by the fact she didn't like being with Rory. "Now yours: how is this positive and negative? If that baby is a time traveler, then even unborn it will travel in the only place it knows."

"So…" she said as the screen blinked positive "That's…that's ours?" he went to take her hand and barely brushed it with his before taking it back.

"Sorry." he said not exactly sure what to say, but he had been around Amy long enough to know that when he couldn't think of a reply, an apology would normally work.

"Doctor if we didn't find out about this now, then would it ever have happened?"

"Then what would happen?"

"Let's say we never found out about her. Would you want…would you still…" _want me?_

"Amelia, even if we _didn't_ meet her, she'd still exist." He smiled at her. "I know this is weird and impossible and strange and—but forget that there's something good in this." Amy thought on this and bit her lip at the idea, but nodded in agreement anyway.

"You're not the last one anymore, there's that." the smile on the doctor's face was peculiar, she only remembered that smile with that certain glint to his eyes from the first few adventures with him. Before the Pandorica, before weeping angels, before Rory came with them and before they met River—when it was just them. Her and her doctor: her mad-man with a box.

"That's not the good part."

"Then—"

"I fixed the pipe." A dripping wet Rory said from across the center room.

"That's just great, Rory, now I have to see to something. The doctor set something in Amy's hand subtly as he left the room. When she pulled away her fingers she saw his chip.

"Amy what was he talking about while I was gone." She kissed his cheek trying very hard not to do so too shakily

"Just random planets and such, he never stays on one subject very long."

"Nothing about…?"

"I'm _not _pregnant." She repeated

"I meant about…"

"No. Do you not trust me?"

"I trust _you_."

"And I trust him. There's nothing going on." she heard the monitor beep again on the other side for positive and she suddenly felt ill, not because of it, but from the gravity of the situation. "Rory I'm exhausted, I'm going to find somewhere to sleep." Without waiting for a response she left the room. it was as if the doctor was watching from somewhere because as soon as she had shut herself in a spare bedroom he started talking to her through the chip.

"Amy? You don't need to feel that there's anything that _must _happen, nothing needs to change—leastways not yet." There was a pause "I can't do this; we have to talk in person tonight when he's asleep. My room is the blue door."

_Later_

"This is so not alright" Amy said sitting on the edge of the doctor's bed (the only clear space that was not covered with random clutter from every era and galaxy). She _should_ be with her husband. She should_ not_ be in the room of another man, discussing the possibilities of their future

"And this will have to start slowly." He took a seat beside her and put an arm around her, not out of empathy this time but affection; Amy settled against him.

"You always were crazy about me weren't you, Doctor?"

"I'm a mad-man aren't I? That has nothing to do with you. Care about you? Yes, I always have."

"Even when I was a kid?"

"Of course, although if you tried to seduce me at—what were you, six-? I don't think I'd consider letting it happen." Amy started at little at that.

"Consider letting it happen? You ran off at my first try!"

"I did kiss you back though," he had a hand on her back rubbing into her shoulder, just as he did when they had kissed. Amy flinched.

"What is it? if you don't want anything tell me."

"After all you are a 907 year old alien." She laughed, slightly nervous still.

"Exactly." He reached behind her head and kissed her forehead, which wasn't so unusual before, or even now, though not near as much as he used to. "Mind if I try something?"

"No." angling her head up with both hands he kissed her softly on the mouth.

"What happened to not getting involved with me? what happened to saying it shouldn't be you?" she asked with a certain humor.

"We've got a daughter, don't we?"

"Not yet." She reminded him

"Either way it means that somewhere in time we give up; I figure this—"

"That trying to rewrite the time could result in opening another crack in existence—"

"No. I figure: bugger it." Amy laughed before the doctor kissed her again with a little more meaning, this time stronger, with a certain feel that held more romance than any of his other embraces or forehead-kisses. She wanted to try and get him out of his shirt—just that—but refused to ruin the moment. He pulled back to measure her reaction, she was unsteady but not unhappy

"Bugger it? So now what are we to do?"

"Hope we don't wake up." He said

"Doctor…do you want this to be real or a dream?"

"What do you want this to be." Amy leaned back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. It was painted over with a glimmering van Gogh's _Starry Night_.

"I think this is heaven." She said in reaction to the stars "It'd be nice either way. Nice if it's not real because I won't have to tell Rory. Nice if this is real because…I don't want to wake up. But you, you're not here just because you think you _have_ to be here."

"I hope this isn't a dream. I like this more than most dreams." Even though he didn't tire like a human would, he leaned back to join her

"Most?"

"I'm impatient, Galifrian trait. Dreams don't take half as long to develop than real time does."

"Is impatience an inheritable trait?" she asked

"if the child is a time lord—"

"—lady—"

"—then yes. Time travel makes one that way."

"How about hearts?" as she began to feel the gravity of the situation again.

"Come again?"

"Two hearts or one. And what about aging? She looked seven but she regenerated, then does that mean she'll stop aging or continue to regenerate—how long will she live? You're nearly a millennium and I'm twenty one but there doesn't look to be any more than an eight year difference. Can she—"

"Amy I'm going to worry about that when I have to—"

"You—are—such—a—_male_—"

"—I think our little time lady stands as proof to that—"

"you don't worry about _anything_—"

"—I worry about you—"

"—and then try to talk your way out."

"it works though." He smirked

"It does work." She laughed, leant over him, and kissed his teasing lips. As she drew back and he saw her framed by the twinkling lights on the ceiling he had to blink just for a moment to make sure he was really seeing this. "What is it?"

"Oh, Amy you are beautiful."

Those last four words were all that Rory heard when he walked past the docotor's room to find the library. Unsure if he wanted to hear more or not he hovered silently around the door, waiting to hear more.

**Depending on how people take this, I might write a second chapter. I don't know yet. There's other DW fanfics I'm working on (and I wonder WHY I never get my English class work done in time?) :P**

**R&R! :D**


	2. The Impossible Exposed

**I won't say anything about the season finale just in case some of you didn't see it yet. All I'm gonna say is this: grrr! That's not how I wanted it to end D:**

**This chapter has some Rose Tyler memories in it, because I've recently realized that I'm torn between 11/Amy (the first series I saw of the show) and 10/Rose (which I've recently started watching) so I solved a few issues in this chapter. issues that wouldn't need solved if the doctor didn't get around so much XP**

Amy woke up, early for her, but late for the doctor, she looked around his bedroom, the four poster with blue curtains—for blue was the main color of the room—the blue wooden wardrobe, the vintage _Star Wars_, _Star Trek, _and _Twilight Zone_ posters framed on the walls (really, he could be such a child) and the all around…untidiness of the room. one thing stuck out to her though: a shoebox that was on a shelf near the _Starry Night_ painted ceiling, covered in dust. It was sloppily painted blue with black lines on it and "Police Box" written in black crayon on top of the paint, the word "Police" spelled "pulece" as if a seven year old had done it by hand.

"It couldn't be…_" _she reached as high as she could before taking the box down; even though she knew what was in it, it still surprised her.

It was her favorite toy as a child: the best one of all the countless drawings, clay figures and dolls of the doctor a certain little girl had ever made, and the matching one that looked like the girl who made it.

_ That first day was the longest day. The second day of waiting didn't feel quite as long and so on, until the days just passed in a blur of waiting for her raggedly doctor to return. Now she was getting older. When she was seven she had started making the dolls, at first when she played with them in the safety of her room (her aunt thought it wasn't healthy for her to keep up the fantasy, and disposed of the dolls if she saw them) the games were time travel, space travel, and the doctor was a guardian, her guardian to protect her from the things that she was afraid of (not that there were many), her tour guide to the galaxy. But things were a little less childish when she reached about ten…_

_ "oh Amelia, you're so pretty," she had the doll of the doctor say to the doll of herself. Every few months she made a new one of herself, as she grew. The doctor never changed but she kept making more of him, as her art skills improved so did the faithfulness of the doll to her memory of him._

_ "Stop saying that…" she spoke for her doll. The doctor's held her effigy's hand._

_And when she had her friend Rory—Rory who loved playing the hero—she had him say things as well._

_ "Amelia, you're my fairytale." Little did poor Rory know, that in Amelia's head she was blushing for the doctor, not the English boy in front of her._

_When she reached fourteen she realized that she shouldn't be playing dolls anymore. And she put them all in boxes, but the two best ones she laid in the TARDIS box she had made when she was seven._

_A year later she got them down. After dreams and nightmares and talking to psychologists who thought she was thoroughly mental, she needed to see something:_

_ "Amy I love you." _

_ "I love you, Doctor." She pressed the two dolls together and when the simple, drawn on fabric lips touched, it was like a little static shock touched her own._

_She didn't touch the dolls again until she was seventeen._

_ "Amy…" she left them in the box, but laid them in an embrace and a handkerchief over them._

_ "Doctor, do you love me?"_

_ "Mrs. Doctor, of course." She shoved them up on a shelf and in her sleep could almost hear the whispers they were saying. No wonder those therapists thought she needed 'advanced help.'_

_After she saw him again, she started having much worse dreams. Worse in the sense that she couldn't tell them to her psychologist (the fifth one) but better in that they were far, _far,_ more…vivid and enjoyable than any of her waking reality. _

_Marrying Rory…it didn't make any sense. Why did she even say 'yes' to him? They only ever kissed every now and then and other than the other than a couple kids who didn't know her when she was younger, he was her only friend. Of course she loved him but not in the way she longed for the…alien of her memories. But her aunt guessed right off why she was hesitant to marry Rory. _

_ "You're doctor's not coming back,"_

_ "He will, I know he will." _Even if it takes twelve years, he'll come from me. _but in twelve years, she'll be old and he won't—he won't say the things to her, or do the things with her that happened in her dreams. So she said yes to Rory._ _That night she got out of bed, opened the door of the TARDIS (the box lid) and took out the doctor poppet._

_ "It's always been you." she said before kissing the doll. It was the eve of her wedding. _This time tomorrow night, it'd all be over. I'll be Rory's_. There were little bottles of glitter-glue in her desk drawer; as a younger kid she used the blue one on the TARDIS box but the red, silver and gold were still left. Taking the gold one over to her dolls, she made a little line of gold on the ring fingers of both dolls._

_ "My little clone's had a better life than me." She put the lid over them "There's some privacy for you two." After putting the dolls back. went to bed feeling a little ill._

_And woke up when she heard the sound that she dreamed of every night. He was back._

"Find something, Pond?" he was back.

"Where did you get these?" she put them back on the shelf

"From your room."

"You creeper!" she teased.

"I took these the night I first took you with me."

"you didn't care about me at first did you?"

"No, I was interested in you because of the crack in time—wasn't interested in you until you were nineteen. Even on my planet getting attached to a seven year old is _not_ acceptable."

"You have a thing for younger women?" he smiled at that, not irritated, and not because she was right, but from a memory.

"The TARDIS told you about Rose, didn't she?" Amy thought for a moment.

"No, I found one of her journals in the library."

"I never read it. It was locked."

"Why not sonic it?"

"If she locked it, she didn't want me to see it." his voice was stern.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"Its fine."

"you really loved her didn't you?" he didn't answer "Never do what you did to me to her." She said, sternly as she could

"I couldn't do anything, if I knew that a human could survive have her body clock slowed I would have kept her with me—not given her to someone else." When he found out what kept Liz 10 young forever, something in him snapped. Half of why he was so out of sorts and not thinking for that adventure was the knowledge that he could have left the duplicate and taken Rose with him. That she'd still be there with him now.

"'Time can be rewritten.' Was the last thing she wrote—and she's right, I talked to River earlier—she said she's starting to forget what ever the two of you have or had or would have had—I'm taking her place and I feel like utter _sh*t_ over it, but there it is I've rewritten time!"

"She's rewriting parallel time…"

"There's another journal in there."

"That's not possible."

"The TARDIS wanted you to know what she did." It had brought the book from a parallel time for him.

"What's that?"

"Your duplicate knew everything you did—including how to build a TARDIS. She rewrote time in the parallel, so that while its not your duplicate, its still you. just from another dimension. Parallel time." Without blinking the doctor ran out of the room to the center controls and started yelling at the TARDIS.

"Show me Rose Tyler." He could have done this ages ago, but he couldn't do that to himself in the past; now he just had to know. The screen lit up and showed the last TARDIS room. Rose was sitting in the control chair working the time machine—_when did she learn how to do that?—_and the tenth doctor was standing behind her, pointing out other buttons. The TARDIS shook, knocking her back into him, and he kissed her, and kept on kissing her, and the TARDIS shut off the lights; somewhere in the background Donna was yelling at them to take it to their room, saying that they were worse than Martha and her husband.

"I'm sorry." Amy offered.

"The tenth doctor has her, for as long as he can."

"The journal didn't end there. They eventually find parallel Liz 10 and she has her men slow her inner clock." After no response Amy repeated "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being her." He hugged her tightly.

"Don't apologize for that." amy didn't have the heart to tell the doctor that the TARDIS didn't do it alone, that Rose knew that outside of the parallel universe the doctor was going on alone, and the journal was addressed to him. Signed, the tenth doctor, Rose Tyler, and what may turn out to be another time lord. On that aspect, Amy wished Rose had written the journals a little later, so she'd know what hers would be.

Rory knew there was something going on. he wasn't stupid and he wasn't mean, but Amy was _his wife_ and as much as he loved her, he wasn't willing to let her drift to the doctor behind his back, he couldn't turn a blind eye on that.

"hello," he said as he walked into the embracing pair.

"Morning." Amy said, trying to sound casual

"You never came to bed last night," Rory said, trying not to sound accusatory.

"Sorry, I fell asleep in the library."

"I was bluffing: I was in the library."

"oh, this sounds like Agatha Christie all over again," the doctor said excitedly, "Popcorn, dear" he said tapping the control panel of the TARDIS

"Amy where were you?"

"I was talking to the doctor alright?"

"And you had to do that in his room?"

"What's wrong with my room? I have some neat stuff in there." he said eating popcorn like he was watching a movie. "We really need to pay Agatha a visit again, you'd love her Rory—"

"Thank you but unlike my wife, I'm happy with my marriage—"

"—Rory shut up—"

"No, I'm not going to shut up, what exactly is going on with you two." Amy kissed Rory, trying hard to make it seem like nothing was wrong. She spent two and a half years as a kissogram, she could fake a simple little kiss.

"Same thing that always has." Amy said. It wasn't a lie. Rory noticed her 'not the whole truth' statement

"What always has? Amy if you're lying just tell me now."

"Rory I—" Amy was interrupted by a beeping on the screen . it was the same monitor that showed the test the day before.

"Oh did you hear that? Sounded like the pool sprung a leak again I'll be—" the doctor tried to get out before the monitor spun on its own.

"AMY what the HELL is going on?" she backed away from Rory and the doctor cringed turning back to face the couple

"Nothing, I swear—"

"If you can't tell me the truth—Amelia I—I want a divorce."

"Rory listen to me! Nothing's happened that baby's time lord! Its traveling, it doesn't even exist yet!"

"But it will!"

"Time can be rewritten!"

"Can you say that? Amelia Williams can you tell me that now that you have this door open you can turn away and make sure that the thing on that screen never exists."

"It's not a _thing_ Rory, it's a baby!" it was as good as an answer to him; he knew Amy, knew that she'd never want to leave that future.

"How do you know it will make it to term? How many chromosomes do time lords have?" Rory addressed the doctor for the first time.

"Four hundred and seventy two."

"That's not possible" the medical student said, stunned for at least a moment into forgetting the argument at hand

"Is it possible to be traveling in a blue box that's bigger on the inside than the outside through time and space?" The doctor said pointing to the window on the door.

"Fair enough—" then he turned back to Amy "Four hundred and seventy two! Amy, that cell can't even start to grow correctly, let alone make full term.

"I don't care."

"Amy this is…this is mental. You know that?"

"Rory I love you. I really do. "

"'But…'"

"But you're my friend. You're my best friend." The doctor had been slowly backing out of the room for the past few moments. "Doctor get back in here."

"How'd she blood do that she didn't even look behind—"

"Shush."

"Amy…just… Just take me back to Leadworth." Amy nodded, before turning to the TARDIS,

"Well? You heard him, take us back." Both Rory and the doctor looked from the control center to Amy and back again in shock while it started and flew back towards Earth.

**I'm sorry that this one took so long, I had just lost my muse for this for a while, then school took over my life. But here it all is (finally. I've been doing it in bits and pieces all summer.) Also River Song will still be in here (I mean she **_**is**_** still on the TARDIS) , she just won't be (SPOILERS BELOW!)**

**SPOILERS BELOW**

**SPOILERS BELOW **

**SPOILERS BELOW**

**SPOILERS BELOW**

**Amy and Rory's daughter; also Rory might come back. I don't know how, but I like him to much to just totally kick him off the series.**

**And to all of you wonderful and amazing readers who faved this, added it to their alert lists, and reviewed asking for more even though its so different than how the show turned out, thank you very very very much! and I will keep this going, I already have some of chapter three written.**


End file.
